The Potter Family Nineteen Years Later
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: Just a oneshot that's my version of the nineteen years later chapter in Deathly Hallows. It's a H/HR oneshot with their 5 kids and one on the way. Very sweet story. PLEASE READ and REVIEW! Thanks!


Author's Note: Just a sweet harmony oneshot based on the nineteen years later chapter in Deathly Hallows. This is how it should have went! For all H/HR harmony fans! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOO flames! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter…J.K Rowling does.

The Potter Family Nineteen Years Later 

It was early September and ever since the fall of Voldemort, things were beyond peaceful. Ron and Lavender got married and had 2 children as well as Neville and Ginny, who had three children.

Harry and Hermione were married as well. Out of all three couples, they had the most children. They had five beautiful children, and yet another one on the way.

They had 3 sons and 2 daughters. Their one daughter, Lily was 11 and had very long black hair and green eyes. She looked a lot like Harry. And Emma, who was 6 and had bushy brown hair and brown eyes like Hermione. Then there was Albus, who was only 4 and had black hair and blue eyes.

And of course there was also James, who was the oldest. He was 13 and was in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. And last but not least, Sirius. He was 12 and had brown hair and green eyes. He too was in Gryffindor and already loved Quidditch.

Hermione was nine months pregnant with a girl. She and Harry couldn't be happier with their children.

It as an early morning and Harry and Hermione were still in bed asleep. It was only 4 in the morning. Things were so peaceful. They lived in a very big, but also very cozy home right across the street from Ron and Lavender and next door to Neville and Ginny.

Hermione was sleeping peacefully, but then she felt hard pressure in her stomach. "Oh!" cried Hermione, as she placed both hands on her large swollen stomach.

"Hermione…? Angel, are you ok?" asked Harry opening his eyes. "Yes…she's just kicking hard", replied Hermione weakly, as she rubbed her swelling stomach.

Harry snuggled closer to Hermione and stroked her belly.

"What time is it love?" asked Harry softly. "Time for you two to get up!" came a female voice. They looked and saw it was Lily. She was standing there with her newly bought Hogwarts robe on, looking wide awake.

She would be going to Hogwarts today at 11. "Lily sweetie, it's only 4 in the morning, we got time", said Hermione tiredly.

"Yeah but, we can't waste anytime!" said Lily. "Lily listen, I'll get up but we can't go until about 9. That will give you a whole 2 hours to shop in Diagon Ally", said Harry. "Ok", replied Lily.

Harry got up. "What about mom?" asked Lily. Harry looked at his wife, she looked so tired from being busy with all five kids not to mention being heavily pregnant.

She had already fell back to sleep. "Listen Lily, mom's tired…we better let her sleep. But we will get her up at 7 or 8", replied Harry.

Lily looked worried about her mother but nodded and went downstairs with Harry.

By 7, Albus, Sirius, James and Emma were all awake. James and Sirius were both in their Gryffindor robes too, ready to go.

By 10, Harry and Hermione and their children were shopping at Diagon Ally. Lily got a Dragon heartstring wand and also a pet cat named Cookie.

When they arrived to the Hogwarts express, it was 10:36. They met Neville and Ginny there along with Ron and Lavender. "Hermione!" cried Ginny happy to see her best girlfriend.

"Hi Gin", replied Hermione. "How are you feeling? How's the baby?" asked Ginny excitedly. "We're both doing great. I'm ok…just tired a lot…", said Hermione softly.

When it was time to put the children on the train, Sirius and James were already on, this would be Lily's first year. "Now Lily, you be a good girl…and don't let Sirius tease you a lot", said Harry. "I heard that!" called Sirius from the train window. "Well, don't tease her!" said Harry.

"Dad…will you be angry at me if I don't make Gryffindor…?" asked Lily. Harry knelt down to his daughter. "Lily. You know in your heart we would never be angry at you if you don't make Gryffindor. The sorting hat always chooses right. And it's always for a reason. I was almost put into Slythrein when I came for my first year…", said Harry. "Really?!" asked Lily shocked. "Yes…and your mom was almost put into Ravenclaw, but we both made Gryffindor. No matter what house your in, even Slythrein, you know your still our baby girl and we love you in the same way", said Harry.

Lily smiled and nodded. Hermione knelt down to her daughter. "Lily, you be good at school ok? I love you Lily…", said Hermione, as she started to cry because she would miss Lily. Of course she would miss James and Sirius too, but this would be the first time any of her daughters would be going.

"I love you too mom", said Lily, hugging her mother. When Lily got on the train, after it was completely gone, Hermione still was teary.

Harry wrapped his arm around his wife and started to stroke her shoulder. "Hey, she'll be fine Mione…she's strong like you", said Harry. Hermione nodded.

Harry, Hermione, Emma and Albus all went home.

4 Days later…… 

"Come on Hermione! You can do it!" encouraged Harry, holding Hermione's shaking hand. They were at St. Mungos hospital, Hermione was close to bring their sixth child into the world.

"I can't! I'm so tired Harry…!" cried Hermione. "Yes you can love, your strong…come on Mione!" said Harry. "Hermione, it's almost out, you have to push one more time", said the female healer urgently.

Hermione moaned in pain and pushed hard, and then they heard a baby crying. "It's a girl!" said the female healer.

"She's healthy and beautiful", said the healer as she cleaned the baby. Hermione was so tired, but she fought to stay awake to meet her new daughter.

Once the baby was clean and wrapped in a blanket, the healer carefully handed the baby to Hermione. "Oh…she's so beautiful!" cried Hermione happily.

"She looks like you angel", said Harry. "What should we name her?" asked Harry. "I think…Rose", said Hermione softly.

"Rose is perfect", said Harry, before kissing Hermione's forehead.

The Potter Family was finally complete. Harry and Hermione had each other, and their six children. They also had their family and friends. It was truly nineteen years of harmony.

The end: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! NO flames!


End file.
